LEGO Multiverse
Nostalgic Games |publisher = |genre = Action-Adventure Fighting Racing |mode = Single-player Co-operative Two Player Multiplayer |price = US$49.99 |rating = |release = September 2023 |platform = * * * * * * * BlazeBox * Blaze Oblong * The LMMCU }} LEGO Multiverse is an upcoming 2023 LEGO action-adventure fighting racing video game created by Trailblazer101 as a spiritual successor to and is a crossover between several different media franchises while excluding the Toys-to-Life aspect of that game in favor of different elements, such as fighting and racing. The game includes media franchises from in addition to new franchises that aren't generally plausible to be included in such a game, while the story centers on an original plot set in a separate continuity from , including LEGO Dimensions, with the intent of being a standalone crossover. The game will be developed by and Nostalgic Games, and published by . It is expected to be released on the , , , , , , BlazeBox, and Blaze Oblong in September of 2023, alongside its' release on The LMMCU. Synopsis To be added Overview The game will center on Emperor Bricktor becoming devout to restore the world that he ruled over after it was destroyed by an evil deity, which cost him his wife and daughter in the destruction, with Bricktor searching the known LEGO multiverses for the many Core Constructs, intending to use them to create a new world through the Broken Rift for him to rule over. The evil deity that destroyed Bricktor's world will emerge as the true main antagonist of the game and has been manipulating Bricktor and his unstable condition from Broken Rift poisoning to collect the Core Constructs so he can use them to destroy all of the dimensions once Bricktor combines them into one by using the multiversal Determinant Engine, which is fueled by Broken Energy, to power his Bricktonian Core Spacecraft. Bricktor will be shown breaking down and having piercing headaches and split personalities to imply this deity's control over him during several levels, and the conditions get worse as the story progresses. Upon learning of Bricktor's plans, ER-B, the Guardian of the Multiverse, sets a new warrior out on a quest to bring together several chosen heroes and villains from across the LEGO multiverse in a desperate attempt to save it from Bricktor's and the evil deity's conquest. Game Features and Mechanics * Adventure Worlds with lots of locations to explore based on locations from each franchise represented in the game. Quests and Character Unlocks are featured in these worlds. * Various levels combining different elements of each franchise represented in the game, which feature fighting and racing elements as part of the story. * Customization Chambers in the Adventure World where the player can create custom playable characters, vehicles, and gadgets based on randomized parts and parts unlocked from playable characters, vehicles, and gadgets. The Custom Character that is created at the beginning of the game leads several heroes and villains to band together and save the LEGO multiverse, and the character can gain new abilities, weapons, upgrades, and vehicle improvements as the players progress further through the levels of the game. * Fighting Stages in the Adventure Worlds that can be chosen to fight other characters and/or players in to obtain other characters, Gold Bricks, and a Dimensional Battle Trophy. Other rewards are planned. * Racing Tracks in the Adventure Worlds that can be chosen to race against other characters and/or players in to obtain other vehicles and gadgets, Gold Bricks, and a Dimensional Speed Trophy. Other rewards are planned. * Online multiplayer mode for players to work with and compete against each other in Fighting Stages and Racing Tracks tournaments. Cross-platform gaming among the game's available platforms is also available for the players, to play with others in the Adventure Worlds, Fighting Stages, Racing Tracks, and levels. * Various abilities that are used to solve different types of puzzles and progress the levels in the game. * Minikits that can be obtained in the levels of the game which provide the player with more studs. Once all of the specified amounts of Minikits are collected in the levels, they create a Minikit Construct, which can be displayed on Minikit Stands in the Adventure Worlds. These Minikit Constructs can be controlled on Minikit Stands to offer power-ups and more studs when near them in the Adventure Worlds. * Red Bricks that are unlockable in the levels of the game which provide power-ups and bonus features to the player upon purchase and use of them. * Gold Bricks that are unlockable in the Adventure Worlds, Fighting Stages, and Racing Tracks of the game which provide the player more currency to use for item purchases and transactions. * Dimensional Trophy types that are unlockable in the Fighting Stages (with the Dimensional Battle Trophies) and Racing Tracks (with the Dimensional Speed Trophies) of the game which allow the player different upgrades available for their characters when in combat and vehicles and gadgets when in races, and can also unlock several new Fighting Stages and Racing Tracks levels centered on various franchises represented in the game, with each Dimensional Trophy type offering different versions of these benefits. * Rift Engines that are unlockable in the Racing Tracks and racing portions of the levels of the game which allow the player to equip different types of abilities and upgrades to their vehicles. * Online Character and Object Cards available in the game for every playable, custom, and side characters, vehicles, and gadgets, which showcase information and in-game details (such as abilities) about the characters, vehicles, and gadgets. The cards can be printed out by Nostalgic Games and shipped to the player to use for real-world fighting and racing card game tournaments. These cards can also be used in the game by using the cards' activation codes on them to provide additional power-ups to the respective characters, vehicles, and gadgets that the card is for or for other chosen ones. ** Riftrock Rumble card game tournaments in the levels and Adventure Worlds that the player can compete in using the cards that they've collected in the game to gain certain rewards, additional cards, to bypass puzzles, to unlock more locations, or to further progress the game. Franchises # 2001: A Space Odyssey # 4Corners # A Series of Unfortunate Events # Adventure Time # Adventurers # Airwolf # Alita: Battle Angel # AnthonyM and the World of Sketch # Arrowverse # Avatar # Back to the Future # Beetlejuice # Ben 10 # Bill & Ted # Bumblebee # Camp Half-Blood Chronicles # Captain Underpants # Castlevania # Choose Your Fighter! # Cloud Man # Cyberpunk 2077 # DC Comics # DC Extended Universe # DC Super Hero Girls # Despicable Me # Diary of a Wimpy Kid # Disney # Doctor Who # Dragon Ball Z # Eastrail 177 Trilogy # E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial # Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them # Ferris Bueller's Day Off # Forza Horizon 4 # Ghostbusters # Ghostbusters: Afterlife # Ghostbusters: Answer the Call # Goosebumps # Gravity Falls # Gremlins # Half-Life # Harry Potter # Harry Potter and the Cursed Child # Hidden Side # Home Alone # Hotel Transylvania # How to Train Your Dragon # Indiana Jones # iNinjago: The Movie # Jaws # John Wick # Joker # Jumanji # Jurassic World # Kick-Ass # Kingsman # Knight Rider # Knives Out # LEGO City Undercover # LEGO Island # LEGO The Adventures of Clutch Powers # Labyrinth # Legends of Chima # Lickerwick # Looney Tunes # Marvel Comics # Marvel Cinematic Universe # Mega Man # Men in Black # Men in Black: International # Metal Gear Solid # Midway Arcade # Minecraft # Minecraft: Story Mode # Mission: Impossible # Monster Fighters # Monsters, Inc. # MonsterVerse # Mooreview 667 Continuity # Morphers # Mortal Engines # Murder on the Orient Express # Nexo Knights # Night at the Museum # Ninjago # Nintendo # Onward # Overwatch # Pac-Man # Persona 5 # Pirates of the Carribean # Pokémon Detective Pikachu # Portal 2 # Power Rangers # Ready Player One # Realms of Onlovile # Riverdale # Rock Band # Scooby-Doo! # Sherlock # Shrek # Shogun # Shogun: The Sho # Sonic the Hedgehog # Sony's Marvel Universe # Spaceballs # Spawn # Speed Champions # Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse # SpongeBob SquarePants # Spy Kids # Star Trek # Star Wars # Steampunk Universe # Stranger Things # Strife Rally # Subway Surfers # Super Mario # Teen Titans # Teen Titans GO! # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # The A-Team # The Addams Family # The Adventures of Tintin # The Angry Birds Movie # The Big Bang Theory # The Croods # The Extermination # The Fast and the Furious # The GameTime Movie # The Goonies # The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy # The Incredibles # The Legend of Zelda # The LEGO Batman Movie # The LEGO Blazer Movie # The LEGO Movie # The LEGO Ninjago Movie # The Lord of the Rings # The Matrix # The Powerpuff Girls # The Simpsons # The Terminator # The Twilight Zone # The Wizard of Oz # Thunderbirds Are Go # Toy Story # Transformers # Tron: Legacy # Ultra Agents # Unikitty! # Valiant Comics # Valiant Cinematic Universe # Venture # Voltron: Legendary Defender # Wikia Cinematic Universe # Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory # Xenoblade Chronicles # X-Men # Young Justice Content Characters To be added Character Upgrades To be added Objects Vehicles To be added Vehicle Upgrades To be added Gadgets To be added Gadget Upgrades Levels Story Mode Levels To be added Locations Adventure Worlds To be added Customization Chambers To be added Fighting Stages To be added Racing Tracks To be added Abilities To be added Achievements To be added Quests To be added Health Bars To be added Showcase Themes To be added Collectibles Minikits To be added Minikit Stands To be added Red Bricks To be added Gold Bricks To be added Dimensional Trophies The Dimensional Trophy types correspond to both the Battle and Speed Trophies. * Electricity (Lightning bolts strike down on your opponents) * Sonar (Shakes the plates of the stages and tracks with earthquakes, causing other natural disasters) * Gold (Sends out treasure chests across the plates to collect which offer varied tools and benefits) * Cursed (Summons cursed red LEGO objects and undead enemies to block your path) * Atlantic (Floods the stages and tracks with water, underwater architectures, and hazards) * Technology (Sends drones to strike down players from the sky and ground) * Construction (Backups construct various obstacles for your opponents while repairing your vehicle or tools) * Mystic (Moves the plates apart from one another floating in the sky) * Time (Slows down or speeds up your opponents in a randomized fashion) * Broken (Attacks your opponents and shatters the stages and tracks within the Broken Rift) Rift Engines To be added Cards Character Cards To be added Vehicle Cards To be added Gadget Cards To be added Trivia * The video game was originally canceled by Trailblazer101 so he could dedicate more time in working on his custom Year 3 for . However, on September 24th, 2019, Trail ultimately chose to revive the project after writing the origin of this game's villain Emperor Bricktor for the story for the LMMCU Wiki collaborative project LEGO Megaverse, while new game elements such as the fighting and racing ones were picked for the game after Trail chose to abandon the Toys-to-Life aspect and all of the prior franchises and plot elements in favor of starting from scratch. Shortly after that, however, Trail chose to take Bricktor out of LEGO Megaverse in favor of re-using and expanding upon the origin that he had written for the character for LEGO Multiverse instead, preferring to work on this game rather than the collaborative one to pursue his vision for it. * The character ER-B is named after the initialism for the (ERB), while also being similar to that of X-PO from . ** Additionally, the Determinant Engine is named after the , which was used to solve the equations for the Einstein–Rosen bridges, while the Broken Rift originated from a LEGO Broken Rift video game idea that Trail had in 2016 as a game similar to LEGO Dimensions without the Toys-to-Life aspects, although the game wasn't pursued online. Emperor Bricktor also originated from LEGO Broken Rift, thus making LEGO Multiverse a spiritual successor to the undeveloped game. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Nostalgic Games Category:LEGO Multiverse Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Video Games Category:Video Games Based off of Existing Properties Category:Video Games With DLC Category:Action Adventure Category:Action-Adventure Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Racing Category:Crossovers Category:T Category:T Rated Games Category:Console Games Category:Computer Games Category:Mobile Games Category:The LMMCU (streaming service) Category:September Category:2023 Category:Upcoming